


Already Gone

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [31]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Will and Natalie don't see eye to eye on an important topic.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Natalie Manning
Series: Finding My Way [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 3





	Already Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago Med  
Title: Already Gone  
Characters: Will Halstead and Natalie Manning  
Pairing: Will/Natalie  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Will and Natalie don't see eye to eye on an important topic.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing and to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters.  
Words: 187 without title and ending.

Word to use: Nothing

FMW #31: Already Gone

They had had a fight last night over Will keeping a gun in the house. Not just in the house, but even in his car.

It was dangerous and Natalie didn't like it. She had made it clear that Will couldn't stay, couldn't live with her and Owen anymore, if he didn't get rid of the gun.

She hated to do it. She hated even more seeing how much Will's leaving hurt Owen and Will, but it had to be done for all of their safety. She hadn't slept a wink last night.

Natalie had missed having Will in bed with her, holding her. She had missed his snoring, teasing him about inhaling the drapes, and him laughing about it.

When she had woken up this morning, all of his stuff was already gone. At some point, he must've come back this morning while she and Owen slept, and got his stuff.

Part of her wanted to feel relieved that Will was gone if he couldn't respect her wishes, but that wasn't the case. 

She felt nothing but sadness that he had chosen the gun over their relationship and over their family.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
